Hidden and Hunted
by Kelsi Creator
Summary: Based off Tim Burton's "9". Kaila, an old friend of the Straw Hat crew's, is the last human on Earth, but she isn't alone. Soon she realizes she can resurrect 5 of her friends, and her first choice is Monkey D. Luffy.
1. Prologue

**Here's a little story based off Tim Burton's BEST upcoming movie "9". It's amazing! I saw the original short film from 2005 and it inspird me to write this along with many songs off my iPod. Well, enjoy and leave good reviews!**

**PROLOGUE**

I couldn't believe what had happened. My friends, all my dear friends, were gone. And I could only bring back five. I couldn't choose five out of eight. I just couldn't. But I had to, and I went through hell bringing them back.

I watched the sun set on what would be a glorious day. The birds were be singing, the grass would be swaying in the soft breeze. But all I saw was the dirty orange sky darkened above the wasteland and debris called Earth. I was the only person alive to watch it, but I wasn't alone. I could hear the creatures trying to hunt me down for afar. I could see the dead bodies laying everywhere; decapitated women and stabbed men, just the way they were supposed to go. I didn't know what the creatures gained by killing off the human race, but I didn't want to find out. If I was going to be the last human on Earth, I wanted to last.

If it was getting dark, I had to get moving. My pedestal was complete and hidden. All I needed to do was find the remains. And my first remain was sitting right in front of me. A yellow straw hat with a red ribbon. And my first resurrection is found.


	2. Luffy

**Here's the next chapter! I know I barely put any effort into my fanfics, but I actually might with this one! (Believe it or not, I'm actually a good writer. xD) Well, here's the story!**

It was so quiet, too quiet. I've always read that expression in books, but now I know what it felt like. Knowing that something is waiting for you at every turn; able to hear nothing but everything at the same time. I didn't like that feeling. I didn't like anything that was happening then. All I had with me was a spear and the hat. I was sure it wasn't enough to protect me. That's why I needed someone--anyone--with me. That's why I was bringing Luffy back first.

I walked through the wasteland sullenly, expecting one of those creatures to come and decapitate me. _Not this time,_ I thought, _Not again._ I rubbed the rough stitch on my neck, thinking of my Master. Remembering how he saved my life. Remembering how I couldn't save his. His voice ran through my head daily ever since the catastrophe.

_Sometimes fear can make a person heroic,_ He'd say.

Fear ran through me at that moment, but it wasn't making me heroic. I pushed the saying out of my head as I maneuvered over the dead bodies. My eyes scanned over them all, looking for the slender one in a red button-down shirt. All I saw were unfamiliar men with sharp metal rods sticking out of their chests or headless women's bodies. It was scary to see all of them just laid across the ground among debris and old, broken-down buildings. I felt guilty somehow, as if it were all my fault they were dead. It must've come with being the last one on Earth all together.

I was about to give up hope when I found what I was looking for. The tall, skinny body of Monkey D. Luffy. Like all the other male bodies, there was a sharp metal rod poking out of his chest. It was shocking to see him dead. His eyes were closed. His mouth was open as if he was taken by surprise. His hand was groping at the rod. He was probably trying to pull it out when he was stabbed. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I didn't think I was going to cry. I didn't know Luffy that long, but it still hurt to see him that way.

I roughly pulled out the rod, feeling as if I was stabbing him right then. The end that went through his chest was bloody and rusty. I wanted to vomit at the sight of it. Blood began to leak from the wound in his chest. It was darker than his red shirt. I threw the rod as far away as I could. I didn't want to see it anymore. Once it landed and I heard the loud clang, I picked Luffy up and ran straight for my hideout. The creatures sure as hell heard the clang. I knew they'd be looking for me right now.

That's when one of them appeared out of nowhere. It had some kind of animal's skull for a head, but the rest of it was pure mechanics. It roared like a lion mixed with a condor. It's legs were rusty but strong at the same time. My eyes widened as it spotted me. My legs moved even faster that moment, but I wasn't controlling them. I wasn't even thinking at the moment. I just knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't move fast enough while I carried Luffy, though. I decided to put him down for a moment and fight. My spear shimmered in my hands as the creature began to crawl towards me. My knees shook, my teeth shattered. Once the creature was close enough, I began to attack.

I thrust the spear into the creature's eye and kicked it's head upward. It roared it's fearsome roar, scaring me half to death. My instincts told me what to do next. I pushed the spear through the creature's eyeholes, grabbed both ends of it, and pulled. The creature roared even louder as I pulled, it's jaws snapping at my wrists. Before I knew it, the creature's head snapped off, flying over mine and past Luffy's body. That didn't stop it, though. The disembodied head snapped at Luffy's body, moving closer and closer to it. The body began kicking uncontrollably. One of it's six legs kicked me in the stomach and knocked me over to Luffy. I felt dizzy for a moment before realizing he was in danger.

"Stay back!" I said, grabbing my spear and pointing it towards the head. I stabbed the head repeatedly, crushing the skull until it's roars of pain finally silenced. My breathing was heavy as the creature's body swayed from left to right, then fell to the ground. The creature was dead, and I was safe. For now.

* * *

My hands shook as I sewed Luffy's wound up.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. I looked up into his closed eyes, hoping my resurrection worked. My lips curled into a relieved smile when his eyelids fluttered open. After a moment, he opened his eyes completely and looked into mine.

"No."

**I know this chapter is short but I promise the rest will be longer and more exciting! And I won't reveal how Kaila brings the crew back to life until Zoro is brought back. You'll see! Leave good reviews!**


End file.
